Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer systems may be configured as distributed file systems. In general, distributed file systems may enable access to files stored in the distributed file system from multiple hosts. The hosts may be located remotely and may be communicatively coupled with the distributed file system via a computer network, for instance. Access to the files may allow clients to read or modify files that exist in the distributed file system and/or allow clients to add new files to the distributed file system. Distributed file systems may provide some advantages such as reliability through replication of the files. By having multiple copies of the files, users may access the files even if some portion of the distributed file system is damaged.
A computer cluster generally includes a set of connected nodes that are configured to operate together. As a result of being connected as a cluster, the nodes may be viewed and operate as a single unit. The nodes may be connected through a computer network, for instance.
One type of distributed file system that includes a computer cluster is a Hadoop distributed file system. The Hadoop distributed file system may include a single master node, which may be referred to as a name node, and a cluster of worker nodes. The master node may operate to coordinate access to files. The worker nodes may store the files and/or perform various actions related to accessing and/or modifying the files stored in the Hadoop distributed file system.